


Sheveschkem

by Fabrisse



Category: Hellspark - Janet Kagan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: Which pin will Tocohl and Maggy pick this year?
Relationships: Maggy | Margaret Lord Lynn & Tocohl Susumo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Sheveschkem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greerwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/gifts).



> The bits in italics are part of a ritual and for that reason are directly from the book.

It had been three years since Tocohl had been able to celebrate the Feast of Saint Veschke. There had been so many places that needed a byworld judge, and a byworld judge who was also a glossi was in high demand. It had been exhilarating. It had been terrifying.

Her ship, Maggy, had sent out announcements to most of the people they knew, and who knew Maggy wasn’t just an extrapolative computer, but a sapient one, to meet them at the celebrations on Sheveschkem and then flatly refused to go anywhere else when Tocohl had tried to take up another case as a byworld judge. It had gone to Windhoeck, a much nicer person than his expression conveyed, instead with wishes of fair sparks to her.

Setting down at the port, getting her feet dirty again, and focussing on the flames released tension in every muscle. There had been messages from her father, her mother, Geremy, byworld Judge Darragh, and most importantly, Om Im who offered his services as a clerk again. Buntec and Edge-of-Dark would be arriving tomorrow based on the schedules they’d all shared.

“Maggy, did we get nothing from swift-Kalat and Alfvaen?”

“They have invited us to visit whenever we choose at their new assignment, but the planet is still under general quarantine.”

“Ah,” Tocohl said, “I should have guessed. Is Alfvaen’s serendipity proving useful?”

“Based on my analysis of the Comity’s reports, yes. And layli-layli calulan has requested that we visit Yn when we’re done here.”

“Is there a case to resolve?”

For a quick moment, Tocohl felt a hug from Maggy. 

“There doesn’t always have to be a case, Tocohl. We have friends. We should enjoy them.”

Tocohl laughed at Maggy’s flat statement.

“Yes, we should.” They turned the corner and saw the plaza with groups of friends and sacrifice fires. As always, the primitive glow satisfied something deep within Tocohl.

“Maggy, what’s your opinion of Om Im’s offer?”

“I like Om Im. You should have someone to travel with.”

“I have you,” Tocohl said with a smile.

“You do. But I think you need someone more like you, too.”

“Does that mean you need someone more like you to travel with?”

There was a hesitation from Maggy. “I’ve been talking to Garbo. She’s nice enough, but I’m not sure I like her. I don’t think I dislike her, but we don’t … mesh.”

Tocohl was surprised, but realized she shouldn’t be. She got along with most people, but there were definitely those whose company she sought out, and there were a fair few whose company she disliked enough that she would gnaw her own leg off rather than spend more than an hour with them. Just because Maggy and Garbo were computers didn’t mean they’d like each other. Just because Tocohl considered Geremy an old and dear friend didn’t mean their kids had to like each other.

“That’s fine, Maggy. Is there a way you’d like to wander? Is there a particular fire that catches your fancy?”

“No, Tocohl, but....”

Tocohl waited for her to finish and finally said, “But?”

“May I choose our pin this year?”

“If I have right of veto. There are some destinies that don’t appeal to me, and with the consequences from our last pin, I worry.”

“I pick. You can say no.” Maggy sounded like a young teenager looking at all the exciting rides of a fair. “You can choose the priest and the fire, then,” she said magnanimously. 

“Ish Shan!” Om Im’s cry carried over the celebrations near them. She looked at his pin and wasn’t surprised to see the pin of close-friends sparkling at his collar.

“Om Im, you’ve been missed. Maggy speaks of you often and I’ve hoped to run into you more than once.”

“The Comity always knows where to find me. But you are a sight for the sorest eyes. No pin yet?”

“Not yet, but I was just looking around to see which fire was mine.”

“Then I shouldn’t disturb you.” He moved to blade right and became the quiet companion Tocohl’d found she’d missed. 

She followed her nose to a lovely stew, smelling of herbs and warm spice. “Have you eaten, Om Im?”

“Yes, Ish Shan. I’ll have a cup to join you, if the priest approves. It smells good.”

She knelt and said, “I come for fire.”

The priest in her white and yellow robe said, _“For Veshke’s fire, one must shed blood.”_

 _“As it must be, let it be,”_ Tocohl said with Maggy’s voice joining hers in her ear. 

The acolyte, in blue, held up the tray of pins. Maggy focused Tocohl’s goggles on one pin, the pin of high learning. “That one,” she said. 

Nodding, Tocohl selected the pin and replaced it with a coin. She moved to the cast iron plate and, with Maggy said, _“Veshke’s fire taste my blood that you might hunger for it, that you might seek out and devour it….”_

She pierced her finger with the pin and let it sizzle on the plate as she finished the ritual words. With Om Im, she stepped to the stew pot, taking a full bowl and moaning at the first rich spoonful.

Om Im chuckled and said, “The others will meet us at the sailing ship _Warme Wind_ in an hour, if that meets with Ish Shan’s approval.”

Tocohl savored another spoonful of the stew and said, “I look forward to it.”

Maggy added, from a hand held at her waist. “I miss them.”

***   
When the skiff went back to the main body of Maggy’s ship, Bayd, Buntec, Edge-of-Dark, and Om Im were with Tocohl. It would take them a month to get to the new planet that swift-Kalat and Alfvaen were on. It’s name was still Planet 82533 - 19 -- early days in the exploration -- but an invitation to Tocohl to officiate at their handfast couldn’t be passed up.

On the trip, Tocohl and Bayd anticipated the best ways to combine the marriage ceremony traditions from both cultures without giving offense. Edge-of-Dark and Buntec were working on the menus and flowers to have choices ready for Alfvaen. 

In the meantime, Om Im worked with Maggy to sort through cases requiring byworld judges and select the ones which would best use Tocohl’s strengths. One at the top of their list was a sentience board which would let them meet up with Judges Darragh and Windhoek again.

Through it all, Maggy’s arachne moved and interacted with them like the confident young lady she was.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sheveschkem [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658375) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
